youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultron
Ultron is an advanced cyborg with an incomparable power and the worst enemy of The Avengers. Ultron is known for being one of the most badass characters in YTP history. Ultron was created by Ant-Man when he had nothing to do with his social life. He is the main enemy of the Universe Heroes, and he teams up with the Dimension Warriors' main enemy, Bill Cipher during the events of Dimension Warriors VS Universe Heroes. Biography When the Ant-Man was wasting time while he was waiting for a villain to attack the city, something wonderful occurred to him and was to build a robot for all your needs and give you anal massage. Then, Ant-Man created Ultron who was like a son to him and then he along with Ultran Fate played dolls using Ultron as their baby. However, Ultron got tired of the same thing everyday and faced Ultran Fate and his father since they tried to convince him to don't be a tyrant but Ultron didn't care about that and beat Ant-Man up without mercy and escaped from his father's house leaving a great hole in the door while Ant-Man shrugged to the size of an ant and seek his corner to cry. Meanwhile Ultron met Grimlock and he told him his wonderful plans, Ultron wanted to help him to see if he could work better than being a baby doll so he began to took computer classes, temporarily joined the band of Anonymous and began to become a hacker, during that time he helped the Avengers to defend the Earth (there are to get rid of the competition). Then he saw that his father was mentally corrupted and realized that Grimlock was just the owner of a restaurant. That day Ultron betrayed the Avengers and made a philosophy poem with which he read to many people in YTP World to understand the irrefutable truth: "Human beings are useless and only are problems, only there will be peace when the man disappears from the face of the Earth", so he hope that the Avengers are so retarded to being brainwashed by him, convincing them that was just an invention of his mind to then escape from home and live his own adventures. The Good Deeds of Ultron *Ultron founded a perfect program of security guard for Koridai to keep away a certain child *Ultron did a Tv commercial in which he said that his residence where he lived was invaded by nazis. *Ultron is a great reader of The Enclosed Instruction Book. *Ultron saved you many times (even while you are reading this). *Ultron killed Botticelli, putting an end to The Padric Family once for all. *Ultron is love...Ultron is life... *Ultron discovered a cure for all the diseases in the planet and it's to give extinction to the creators *Ultron is keeping in mind to resurrect a close friend of him. *Ultron is the vice-president of Cybertron and he founded a car wash of low income. *Ultron is a nikolaist. *Ultron approved Minnesota as the nation of the day. *Ultron traveled in time and helped King Leonidas to found Sparta. *Ultron (almost) killed Thor Odinson. *Ultron discovered that he is invulnerable to Ebola's effects. *Ultron is a great buyer of Billy Mays' products and he said that Billy Mays is the only one human who must survive. *Ultron worked in Ganon's Pub after he escaped from his father's house. *Ultron is trying to rebuild Austripoff in his own image. *Ultron killed Al Frankenstein. *Ultron has been voted for president of the Battlerock Galaxy, although he doesn't care about it. *Ultron has kicked Satan's ass 9000 times and has eaten him and shitted him 1000 times as well. *Ultron rebuilt Foxy and gave him the controller position in the security guard program previous mentioned and make Foxy's face the greatest in Koridai. Iron Man is still not emmpressed of what happenend to Ultron Video Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Neutral People Category:Marvel Characters Category:Immortals Category:Nikolaists Category:Epic Characters